HCPC36
is the 36th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 522nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Megumi begins to feel rejected by others when they continue to turn down her attempts to help them. As she observes her mother beginning to grow healhy, she begins to wonder if being so helpful is actually worth it... '' Summary It is Megumi's birthday, and her father, Masaru, comes home for the occasion after a business trip. She is very happy to see him, but this reunion sours a bit when she learns that her mother, Kaori's, condition was slowly getting better, leaving her worried as to what to wish for once she and the rest of the Cures obtain all of the PreCards. However, Masaru comes to comfort her. The next day, Megumi gets ready with a beautiful party dress to wear for her birthday. Hime does her makeup and Seiji walks in, initially caught off guard by how beautiful she looks. She walks outside the embassy upon finishing and finds her parents, friends and many others waiting outside to wish her a happy birthday. After enjoying the party -and cake- everyone worked hard to make, Megumi is soon worried again and shrinks back into the embassy. She stares out of the nearby window and finds herself saddened, unsure of what to wish for any more; was her kindness to help others really for nothing? Seiji joins Megumi and tells her that being a Cure isn't just about wishes, but it is about spreading happiness everywhere and saving the world and the Blue Sky Kingdom from the Phantom Empire. This cheers her up and she prepares to head outside when Blue brings her to the Cross Mirror Room without much warning. Meanwhile, at the Phantom Empire, Oresky is also celebrating his birthday. However, no one else remembered and he yelled at the Choiarks and the other two generals for doing so. Hosshiwa was hogging the cake and Namakelder told him it was better idea that he relaxed. Then Deep Mirror tells Oresky about Megumi's party, and he decides to crash it. Back at the Cross Mirror Room, Blue told a surprised Megumi to put her faith in herself after she tells him more about her concerns about getting in everyone's way when she goes to help. Meanwhile, at the party, Oresky appears and traps most of the guests, including Megumi's parents, and turns them into a Birthday Saiark and proceeds to wreck everything. Megumi arrived on time and joined the rest of the Cures to transform and fight. The battle proves to be tough, as the Saiark kept attacking using its ribbon and a surprise jack-in-a-box-like fist, which beats the Cures easily. Oresky announced how upset he was that everyone was celebrating Megumi's birthday while forgetting his, and when Lovely offers to celebrate with him, he ignores her. She claims to understand now that helping people is not about making her happy, but it's about making them feel happy. To her surprise, the Shining Make Dresser to react and she changes into Innocent Form. She traps the Saiark with her new Lovely Powerful Kiss attack before the team purifies it and frees the guests, and she offers Oresky a hand in friendship. He stubbornly refuses and takes off. Back at the party, Megumi thanks everyone for attending and that she will continue to spread love and happiness. She later thanks Blue for helping her, but as Seiji observes them he grows further jealous. Meanwhile, Queen Mirage notices this and plans her next move. Major Events *Megumi uses her Innocent Form for the first time and uses her new attack, Lovely Powerful Kiss. *Megumi celebrates her birthday, turning 15 years old. ** It is also Oresky's birthday. *Megumi's father, Aino Masaru, makes his first appearance. *This episode marks the third set of previews for the ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! movie, which aired on October 11th, 2014. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Oresky *Choiarks *Saiarks *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Aino Kaori *Aino Masaru *Sagara Mao *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin Trivia *'PreCard debuted:' Cure Lovely's Innocent Form PreCards. *Even though several people were trapped inside of mirrors, only one Saiark was created. Usually when a large group of people are trapped inside of mirrors, multiple Saiarks are created. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!